For the Best?
by dragonfly and malilee
Summary: Bella is hit with a family death and put up for adoption... What follows next is a tragedy, only ended by the cold arms of a loved one.
1. School Begins

I groaned in a loving way as I tried to keep up to speed with the words spewing excitedly of my best friends mouth. 

"I can't believe its back to school already! I hope we get classes together – last year was horrible, remember, I had that awful guy in my class and the teachers were so boring! I mean really they should check who we wanna be with! If I ran the school office, things would be so much more organised… And - " She was right though – she was so organised she probably had her school equipment ready for next year too.

"Alice!" I whined, cutting her off while she was already ahead. "It's the first day back at school – I'm still sleepy…" I yawned for effect and she giggled. 

"You're always sleepy Bells! Come on - let's get our schedules!" I reluctantly allowed her to drag me along to the office where we picked up our timetables. It turned out we had every class together which was pretty cool. The teachers weren't too bad either. Alice started up her chattering again as the bell rang and we forwarded off our English class. I met a few new students who were really nice. One of them, a girl called Angela sat with us at lunch. She was very tall, very pretty and very shy. 

The day passed slowly as everyone grudgingly settled back into school routine. By the time I got home, it felt like the holidays had ended a month ago. Exhausted, I trudged inside and chucked my rucksack on the bench. Grabbing a glass of juice, I flopped back onto the lounge and sighed with relief. The first day was over - that wasgenerally the worst part. 

"Hello? Are you there Bella?" I jerked awake, utterly confused for a minute until I realized I wasn't in my bed. Charlie was standing over me grinning. 

"Hey dad," I mumbled, still half asleep. "How was your day?" He shrugged still grinning.

"It was alright. Not much happening though. Are we eating soon?" I stared at him. He pointed at the clock. I shot off the couch - it was already 8:00pm! 

"Oh crap! Sorry dad, do you want me to make something? I think there's some sausages…" I darted into the kitchen, surveying the contents of the fridge speedily. 

"Don't worry about it Bells. I got some pizza on the way home." He shrugged out of his jacket, grabbed a plate and sat down. I did the same and we ate in silence. When I was washing the dishes however, Charlie spoke.

"How was your day Bells? I forgot to ask…" 

"It was ok. I got all my classes with Alice this year." Charlie perked up – he liked Alice.

"Ah. Good then. She's a lovely young lady that Alice." This time I grinned. Finished with the dishes I wandered up the stairs. I got ready for bed and sank slowly into my bed. I sighed with contentment. The year was looking up so far!


	2. A Cullen Family?

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and stuff - i got 20 alerts/faves/reviews!! YAAAAAAAY!! I made it a bit longer this time. Oh by the way, just to clear some things up - ALL THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES! And yes, that includes Alice. She's the only one going through school this year... Enjoy! And please please please pretty please review! It makes you feel happy :D**

**Disclaimer - i dont own anything**

Chapter 2

**Family**

BPOV

I woke up with a bad feeling this morning. It was weird… I shrugged it off. I was probably just not used to having to get up early. I threw down some cornflakes and chugged a glass of milk. I wanted to be out of the house before Charlie ate – watching your father dribble soggy cereal down his chin isn't what I was really eager to see. Instead, when I was ready to leave, dressed in my favourite jeans, a creamy blue blouse and black flats, I yelled up at him.

"See ya dad! Have a good day at work." I listened but didn't hear a reply and assumed he was still asleep. I hopped into my ancient (by my reckoning anyway) truck and drove off to school.

I met Alice there and for once I joined in as she babbled on about this and that. I was anxious to shake the peculiar feeling I had. Suddenly I had a strange thought. In all my two years of knowing Alice, I had never met her family. Noticing the goldfishy expression on my face, she stopped talking and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Bella? Could the mouth remain closed? Please?" I shook myself out of my reverie, taking the opportunity to glare and at Alice and shut my gaping mouth.

"Alice – do you have any brothers and sisters? And what about your parents? Who are they? Would Charlie know them? How come **I **don't know them? And where do you live? You know, I've known you for –" I trailed off as I saw Alice's face split with worry.

"Alice?" I questioned tentatively. She sighed and pursed her lips… There was an aging silence.

"Ah well. I might have known, you'd have noticed…" I saw her face was still full of worry, indecision and – fright? I didn't even notice the bell ring. I couldn't understand why such a simple question could cause such a bad reaction. Possibilities swam before my eyes with my tears – what is she had no family? What if she had to live on her own? Or what if something terrible had happened?

"Come on, Bells, let's get to class. We'll talk after school ok?" This sounded strange cause we talk all day long but in the circumstances it definitely had significance. I felt a thrill go through me – what could have possibly happened? Then I felt the guilt again.

"'Kay. Look – I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry." My worry for little Alice towered over my raging curiosity. "Don't feel you have to tell me. It's completely up to you. I mean it." I stared deep into her, my eyes full with conviction. She squeezed my hand and smiled a slow, sad smile.

"It's ok." And with those two small words, I knew that nothing was.

I watched Alice all day, to make sure she'd be ok. I tried not to make my anxious glances become too noticeable – too often. At lunch we sat with Angela again, and a few people from the old crowd of last year – Mike, Ben, Jess, Eric, Lauren and a couple of other faces I couldn't name. Alice chatted sociably with everyone, her usual bubbly self. I answered people when they talked, then quickly, but nicely, shunning them away with hasty smiles and pointed looks in the other direction in quick succession, but most of the time my eyes were fixed on Alice – even as I drank my caramel milk. I was staring at her so hard, so lost in thought, I didn't realize Mike speaking to me. He waved a hand in my face and I shot up like a startled rabbit. In that movement, the straw was flung out of my mouth and spilled my milk all over my beautiful…

"Dammit!" I cried as I examined the damage to my blouse. I scowled. It would get ruined on the one day I decided to wear it to school. I brushed off peoples hands, gestured to Alice that I was ok and, head hung low in hope no-one would see me, fled for the bathrooms. I didn't notice Angela following me until I stepped into the loos and began to wipe my shirt. I smiled at her vaguely as she waited for me. She replied with a small, tentative smile.

"Hello," I said my voice muffled – the wiping wasn't working, so I was trying to lick it off… Also not working…

"Hi…" She looked like she had something to say so I waited, washing my shirt quietly. This tactic seemed to work.

"Bella", she said quickly, abruptly. I glanced up.

"Hmm?"

"Bella, are you ok? Today you seem so… distant." I straightened, knowing the blouse was at it's best until I hit it with the washing machine. Her face was filled with concern. I noted with interest that there was no curiosity.

"I'm ok," I said cautiously. She forced a smile.

"Oh. Ok then. I'll see you back there." She turned to flee but I had a thought and yelled after her.

"Angela! Wait!" I jogged up to her. For some strange reason I had an urge to tell her everything. Even though Alice was my bestie, and we were as tight as anything, she was sometimes a little hard to talk to – her flaring personality sometimes left no room for me. So I desperately wanted to talk to Angela… but I knew I shouldn't. So I compromised.

"Angela, there **is** something wrong," I stated with vehemence, "It's Alice. I can't tell you exactly what it is – only Alice could do that – but I'm worried for her. I don't know why there was such a strange reaction! None of my guesses seem likely and… " I rambled on for about five minutes, most of it not story but my own confused thoughts all jumbled in together which would make no sense to her. But as I babbled on, she gently took my hand, put one arm around me and walked us over to a bench where she sat me down and stroked my palm soothingly. We sat there for the whole of lunch, even after I stopped talking. We thought in silence – and with Angela's touch I felt more confident. The bell rang and we both jumped. I sighed.

"Thanks Angela," I said warmly, with feeling. After that one hour I felt like I'd known Angela for a lifetime.

"Anytime," she promised, "I'll be here for a chat." I giggled.

"You sound like my marriage counselor." She laughed with me and we split as I went to geography and she went to biology.

But in geography, the weird feeling came back. It felt like ants crawling under my skin so I scratched and fidgeted, my breathing became shallow and my palms sweated. I could feel my hands shaking as I wiped them on my thighs. Alice, off in her own reverie, not needing to act in front of me, didn't notice. I was scared sick. What had happened?


	3. Tragedy

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I gulped as I tried to calm my frizzled nerves. Everything was loud and resounding, echoes bounced confusingly off the walls. A dizzy sick feeling entered my stomach and it heaved convulsively. I just couldn't swallow - there was a lump and I couldn't breathe, I choked painfully on the air, my eyes wide with fright.

"Bella? Are you ok?" the sound of Alice's concerned by distracted voice calmed me down and relaxed my throat, the air swelling inside my aching lungs. I closed my eyes and concentrated on controlling my breathing for a few minutes, just sitting there trying to comfort and reassure myself I was just being stupid. The sick, damp feeling in my stomach died down. With a final calm breath, I opened my eyes. The entire class was staring at me, different expressions of worry, confusion, annoyance and fright. I faked a smile.

"I'm ok." I whispered, and crept meekly back to my seat, massaging my throat. I had Alice's full awareness now. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back gratefully. We both needed it. A knock at the door caught my attention and I turned round to see who it was – Angela! But… Were those tears? I jumped up and ran to her.

"Angela! What's wrong, are you ok?" I gave her a hug, wondering what could be wrong. Again the class stared at me in silence, even the teacher. The tears poured off Angela' cheeks as she shook her head. She tried to get the words out but they seemed to get stuck in her throat.

"Angela?" My voice quavered with worry and I realized tears were pouring down my own cheeks now, though I couldn't say why. After an indefinite period of time, she was able to get the words out.

"Oh Bella," she croaked, "I'm so sorry." Fear swept through me.

"Wh-what happened?" I stuttered. She just shook her head, the tears cascading again, and gestured outside with a limp hand. But suddenly I was filled with determination.

"No. Tell me now. Just say it." I stood rigidly straight my hands balled up into tiny red fists. I stared at the ground determinedly, not blinking, my jaw tight. "Just tell me Angela." I looked up. "Please."

"Bella – it's your family." Her voice was muted and strained. "There was a car crash. I'm so sorry. No-one was there to save them…" I closed my eyes at the words, hearing the class gasp behind me. I forced out one word.

"Who?" It was barely a murmur – I could hardly hear it myself. I knew everyone was listening but right then, I really couldn't give a shit. Angela looked at me with terribly pained eyes.

"It was Renee and Charlie. They were – " I cut her off not wanting - not being able - to hear anymore. I couldn't hold it in. I let out a long, high pitched wail and in the pain of it all I collapsed. As I sunk into unconsciousness, I curled myself up in a ball on the ground, not wanting to bear the pain of it anymore.

I woke up in hospital. My first thought was, Why am I here again? Then I saw Alice and Angela both sitting on either sides of me. Memories flooded into my mind and I sat up gasping at a sudden pain in my chest.

"No!" I cried out in agony, "No, it can't be true. It's not real!" Suddenly furious I yelled angrily at them.

"YOU LIARS!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?? LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I chucked whatever my hands came across at them with an anger so powerful that I couldn't really breathe. All of a sudden, the anger rushed out of me and I stared blankly at the pillow in my hand. I looked up at my friends who were crying. Tears of pity. I slumped dejectedly back onto the bed.

"Sorry," I whispered traumatized by my own actions. "I'm so - " But then Alice leapt on me.

"Oh Bella!! Don't be sorry! Do whatever you want, honey. Just let all the pain out. Then we can fill it up with friendship." At any other time I would have laughed at her soppy words but right now, they were the perfect lifeline for my to cling to. And so I cried. I cried and cried and cried until my eyes were squinty and red. Angela, sensing we needed to be alone, had left a while ago with one last sympathetic squeeze of my hand. Alice crawled into the hospital bed with me and I lay on her shoulder, just letting everything go. It felt unimaginably good to be have someone there for me. Immeasurable time passed with us just lying there. Eventually I snuffled and half sat up.

"Where will I go?" I murmured, somewhat to myself, "I don't want to be alone – I'm still seventeen!!" This worry brought on new hysteria and it was hard to breather again. Alice soothed me, stroking my hair.

"You'll probably go to an orphanage or live with a foster family.

"I don't want to move! I want to stay here with you and Angela!"

"Maybe you could." she mused. "But hey. Don't worry about it. I can sort it out if you like." I nodded weakly and sunk back into the cushions.

"Sleep now Bella. You'll be fine – I promise you." With one last kiss on my forehead she left and I waited for sleep to come to me. It didn't take long.


	4. Friend

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**APOV  
**With one last glance at Bellas troubled face, I left – I really couldn't take it all right now. I couldn't leave Bella – was this the time to tell her our secret? Could I trust her that much? The answer to **that** question at least was yes. I'd had a couple of visions and had seen her with the family – and she seemed happy enough. But how long would that take? A week? A month? A couple of years? I couldn't know… I pondered this predicament for many hours (all the night actually) till finally I went to find Carlisle, who was looking after Bella. She still didn't know she was here for the shock… Just till she calmed a little. Carlisle looked up as I walked into his office at the hospital.

"Alice." He sighed wearily. "I don't know what we should do." Never a good sign.

"I've seen what could happen! She looks happy with us. I don't know how she'll deal with what we are though. And we'll have to change her. How will she trust me?? We've been best friends for ages, Carlisle, I wont give that up!! What if she gets overwhelmed – what if she doesn't want to be a vampire? She might run off on her own… It could ruin her life!" By the end of my little rant I was hysterical (without tears, of course).

"Alice honey – I think it's the only option we've got. Unless she's ok with going to another fo - " but I was already shaking my head, no.

"Then she'll have to come with us. Well, I guess that's her only chance. Don't force her though – make sure she'll be happy." I nodded and murmured my thanks. I spun out the door, slightly hyperventilating about what I was about to do. Taking a big, unnecessary breath, I plastered a smile on my face and walked into her room. She glanced up from staring into space and smiled weakly.

"You don't have to pretend to be cheerful." she croaked and I immediately dropped the façade. I knew she'd figure it anyway. I bit the bullet and came out with everything.

**BPOV**

Alice came into the room all smiles and joy. I smiled as best as I could.

"You don't have to pretend to be cheerful." It kind of croaked out of me. The smile fell from her face and I think she looked slightly relived. She wasted no time getting to the point.

"You can come live with me if you like. My father would love it – he's the doctor who's been looking after you." Alice said squeakily. As if summoned, a blonde haired doctor walked into the room. He smiled too.

"Hi Bella – it's great to see you awake." He sounded genuinely relived, I noted. "It would be perfectly fine if you wanted to stay with us. It's up to you." I was awestruck by his kindness. I glanced tentatively at Alice.

"It's up to you honey. Whatever you want."

"I'd love that. Thank you so much…" I couldn't believe how fast things were going – I mean I only got the… news… yesterday! I was trying to keep it out of my mind, but each time it slipped in, tears formed in my eyes.

"I couldn't ask for a best better friend." The words jumbled around in my mouth and tears seeped to my eyes.

"You can go - well, come - home tomorrow. You're doing a lot better." the doctor smiled. "My name's Carlisle, by the way." I nodded as he left the room. Alice squeezed my hand.

"I'm so excited you're coming Bella – you can finally meet my family! I have a couple of adopted siblings – well, more like four – that's Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Rosalie, but you can call her Rose. I know you'll love them. And Carlisle and Esme, that's mum and dad, are so happy you're coming – they know about the situation, and they know you're going through a rough stage, but they'll be totally sympathetic and they'll leave you alone if you need it and - " I smiled vaguely at the familiar and comforting sound of Alice's chattering as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Adoption: New Home, New Family

Sorry for the short chapter - please review and sorry also i took so long to post this - i know i hate waiting...

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

It felt soooooo good to be out of that hospital, let me tell you now. So much had happened all in a rush I barely had time to

think about what had happened. I did the most of my sobbing at night when no-one could hear me – other people didn't

need my burden of sorrow. But now that feeling of despair was joined with slight excitement, with the knowledge that I was

going to live with Alice. I had a lot of questions though. Last night when Alice prattled on about her siblings – Edmond,

Rosie, Jasper and Matt I think (it was a little confusing at the time) – how come I'd never heard about them? And her parents

too? I wondered why she was suddenly being so open about them. I awoke from my reverie by the slight bump as the car

stopped outside – an absolutely magical home. I stepped out of the car, awestruck by the simple yet beautiful structure that

stood before me. I felt like I was in the middle of nowhere. It was all green around me and I could see a small stream

trickling round the side, cupping the side of their home.

"I love it…" I said gazing around me, "It's absolutely perfect!" Carlisle chuckled and Alice danced inside with my things.

"I'm glad you like it Isabella – or do you prefer a nickname? Izzy, perhaps?" I shook my head and crinkled my nose.

"Nah – not Izzy. Bella." He smiled and opened the door for me.

"Come inside!!" Alice called from the house so, with an encouraging nod and smile from Carlisle, I stepped inside my new home.

Inside was even better than the outside. It was done up nicely but not overdone – the furnishings looked like they came

from the 1800's – or perhaps even earlier. I looked around gazing at the furniture, the walls, the kitchen, my eyes feasting

upon whatever they laid on. Till they saw Alice's family. My jaw literally dropped. The five members of the Cullen family I had

yet to meet were even more astounding than the ones I already had. They were astonishingly, amazingly, stikingly… perfect!


	6. Meeting

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I waited edgily as the girl's, Isabella Swan's, eyes circled the room, wide and curious. She was beautiful – her long brown, chocolaty hair swished round her back as she spun around to stare at us. I kept my chuckle hidden, as eyes grew even wider, if that was possible. Her mouth opened as she gaped at us – it gave me quite a pleased feeling to see that, though I know nearly every human admires us. But she was gorgeous. Her gawk wandered from each of my siblings to me on the end. She stared long and hard into my eyes and I looked back pleasantly. She seemed to awake now and closed her mouth, embarrassed.

"Err… hi," she muttered, her head down, her hair covering her richly coloured eyes. They looked slightly puffy and red and I suddenly remembered why I she was here.

"Hello Isabella dear," That was Esme, "I'm sure you'll be very happy here – and I'm so terribly sorry about what happened." A look of motherly concern swept through her features (she was the second best mother I could ever have) and Isabella smiled sadly but in a kind of relieved way.

"Thank you so much, Esme," she said, "And could you call me Bella please?" she added shyly, "That's what everyone calls me."

"Of course. Now, has Alice told you about the rest of the family?" Esme gestured to us as we stood across from her. A look of deep concentration crossed her features.

**BPOV**

Now was my chance to show them I knew something about their secluded lives! I just hope I got them all right.

"Ok. Well, I think, there's Edmond, Rosie, Jasper and Matt?" I said it as a question, not entirely sure of myself. Alice giggled and the rest of the family was chuckling as well. My face blushed cherry red and I murmured my apologies.

"Don't worry about it!" said one of the male teenagers. He offered a massive, burly hand. "I'm Emmet. That's spelt E-M-M-E-T. Got it?" In any other tone of voice it would have sounded pretty threatening from such a big, muscled person but he was smiling. He was beautiful though, in a strange kind of way. Not elegant, or handsome at all. I grinned shyly back as I shook his hand staring at the ground, squirming. Another hand outstretched in front of me, this one slender and beautiful. I glanced up to see the beautiful girl looking at me. Her long blonde hair caressed her porcelain face. It was impossible to look away.

"Hi. You nearly got me right – I'm Rosalie or Rose." She smiled and took a step back.

"Oh ok. Nice to meet you." I dragged my eyes away from her to look up questioningly at the next boy, also with blonde hair and pale skin. He was very tall and I looked up at him from the ground.

"I'm Jasper – Roses' twin." He said no more, and stepped back. Short and sweet, I guess. One more to go. I looked at the last boy, who looked younger than the rest – his hair was a kind of bronzy, goldy mush of colours. It was kind of red but not really. I looked at his face and was struck by how devastatingly, beautifully godlike it was. His nose, his eyes, his mouth and lips, even his eyelashes and eyebrows shone with perfection. He flashed an adorable crooked smile to me and offered his hand. I stared up his arm, realizing he was extremely muscled, just like his adopted brother. In daze, I took it.

"I'm Edward." he said, "Welcome to the family Bella." My name sounded perfect on his lips as the words rolled, velvety, from his mouth.

"Hello," I mumbled under my breath, as my hands twisted this was and that and my feet rocked me back and forward. Alice came to rescue me. She lunged for my hand.

"Come on Bella! I'll show you to your room – we have a spare! And you're stuff's already up there." I followed eagerly, permitting myself one last glance at Edward. I smiled apologetically at leaving so quick, but then continued up the stairs to see my new room. Everything was going perfect!!

Alice flung a door open, bursting with pride as I stared into the little room, awestruck yet again. Was there anything in Alice's perfect little life that didn't leave me gaping??

"I designed it!!" she cried excitedly as she waited for my reaction, "Do you like it??" Of course I loved it!! The little room was painted in a baby blue colour, and there was a double bed with covers just a few shades darker sitting next to a large window that overlooked the forest beyond. From here I could here and see the stream. I had a walk in wardrobe, chockablock filled with a combination of my clothes and, I presumed, spare clothes.

"I love it Alice!!" I exclaimed in delight, "It's perfect!!"


	7. Perspectives

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EmPOV**

I sat in my room, stroking Roses' hair as I mulled over what would happen to our family now that Bella had arrived. How would I feel about having another little sis? She seems really nice though – but it would definitely take some getting used to. Maybe she'll be right for Edward? He's the odd one out nowadays – I've got Rose and Jaspers got Alice, not that Bella knows. Maybe she'll make our family complete…

**RPOV**

As Emmet stroked my hair, I thought about the beautiful newcomer. To be honest, I felt threatened by her. I was the beautiful one. I was the one who everyone cooed over – and I didn't want to be replaced. But she seemed a little shy. Not like me at all really. And besides!! What am I thinking?? After the accident, she wont care about something as fickle as that. It's going to be different around here now…

**JPOV**

So this is who Alice has been hanging out with… Hmmm… And her emotions were going haywire!! There was terrible sadness, excitement, curiosity and nervousness. That was all understandable though I suppose – but I'm going to keep my distance, so I don't get too messed up with emotions…

**APOV**

I'm so happy Bella's come here!! I know she'll love it, though I don't know how I'll break our secret to her… About the whole vampire thing I mean. And the fact I'm married to my adopted brother. And my age… I'll have to give this one a lot of thought. But I really hope everyone likes her – it's too early to tell how things will work out. From what little visions I've got though, she seems to spend a lot of time with Edward…

**EPOV **

All I could think about was how perfect she was – her hair, her lips, her tentative smile… I think I might be in love with her! But how would that work? She doesn't even know the truth yet – she'll probably be repulsed, disgusted by us. Who am I kidding? Like we could have a future together anyway…

**Sorry this is short guys, but I just wanted to give you a little insight on what the Cullens were thinking… Please, please, please review – if I get up to 20 reviews in total (that's nine more ppl!!) then I'll keep going. If not, I'll just discontinue it and write a Maximum Ride fan fiction (good books btw) so PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	8. The Truth

Sorry i haven't updated in ages and ages and ages - but i just lost track of the story and school started again and i got heaps of assignments and stuff... ARGH!! Ah well. On with the story! (that belongs to Stephenie Meyer by the way)

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I swept my head clear of those thoughts. What am I thinking?!, I thought furiously to myself. I'm a freaking vampire!! I can't get attached to a human. And besides, I barely know her. When she finds out our secret she'll probably be gone before we could pack her stuff – and that's saying something! I shook my head and blinked a few times, getting back to normal. Though I hadn't noticed before, awestruck by her beauty, she had an intense and overpowering scent that had made itself at home here. It smelt delicious – some floral smell and it was beautiful, just like everything abo… ARGH!! There I go again!! I ran out of the house, my mind swirling madly like a rickety windmill. I burst into the forest and ran to my meadow, my head burning with angst and worry and anger and confusion. With a moan, a smashed my fist into a small tree that promptly snapped against the force of my emotions. I sank to the ground with a dry sob, feeling weak and helpless and not even sure why I was crying. I was stronger than this!! But in my mind, the thought sounded feeble.

**CPOV**

I was worried about Edward. Soon after Bella arrived he ran into the forest, his face pained. I hope Bella wont disrupt our family – if she did, she'd have to go. And when were we going to tell her about us? About what we are?? I think we'll all have to do it. Better now than later, I thought. With a sigh, I stood up and loudly called the family in. All still acting humans, they came in slowly and acted like they'd only just heard him. Bella arrived with Alice, her eyes alight with curiosity. Edward gradually came inside as well, though he looked pretty shaken up. I glanced at Jasper, who's eyes were wide and staring at Edward in disbelief. Edwards eyes pleaded with Jasper and I cleared my throat. Both looked at me, as did the rest of the family. Ok… time to start. I smiled nervously.

"Ok, well first of all I'd like to welcome Bella to the family. I hope you'll be happy here." Bella nodded shyly and mumbled her thanks.

"But before you decide to live here with any degree of permanence there's something you should know about us all." I thought pointedly towards Edward that this was the only way because he was staring at me with blatant horror on his face.

"You can't!" that was Rosalie. "Not yet!"

"I think we should," put in Alice, "She deserves to know. Besides, everything works out ok. You can trust my judgment." She slipped her hand into Bellas' and smiled up at her. Bella was completely bewildered.

"I agree with Alice," Esme said softly.

"Well, surely it can't be that bad can it? I mean, it's not like you're cannibals or murderers or anything like that." Bella stated. Well, considering, we were born to be cannibals and nearly all of us had drunken from a human and murdered humans and animals alike. As I thought, a look of doubt crossed my face and was mirrored on hers.

"Um…" she looked quite embarrassed as if she'd offended us, "Sorry." I forced a smile. Gosh, this was awkward.

"Don't worry about it Bella." I took a deep breath preparing for the finalé of my speech. "You see Bella," I gestured to the family, "We're vampires."

**How was it? i'm not too sure about it myself... AH well - please review and tell me what you think of it! Improvements and constructive criticism but please dont send me flames cos it wont help, its mean and ill send u flames back! GRRR**

**kris**


	9. Vampire

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"You see Bella," Carlisle gestured to his family, "We're vampires." That's the last thing I remembered before I crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I cried out in alarm. Rushing over to her, I lifted her gently from the floor, inhaling her scent greedily, and placed her on the couch. I watched her nervously until her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me, her expression guarded. Then she gasped and stared at me, her eyes widening like an innocent child's, as if suddenly remembering Carlisle's words. I had to force myself to keep from wincing while we awaited her reaction.

**BPOV **

My eyes blinked open and I stared curiously at Edward who was looking down at me anxiously. I wondered vaguely what had happened and I was lying on the couch… Then something clicked in my brain – did Carlisle say they were… vampires?? That's impossible!! Vampires don't exist. But if they did… why was Edward leaning down towards me? Oh my gosh!! Was he…

"Please don't bite me!!" I squeaked, my voice breaking half way through. I scrambled backwards along the couch and promptly fell over the edge of the arm rest. As I struggled to right myself, preparing to fight my way out, I stopped to think for a minute. Ok – three options here. One, they aren't vampires and this is all a really funny practical joke that I'm not getting. Two, they were bloodsucking vampires who were going to drain me dry painfully and slowly and bury my corpse in the garden. Three, they were vampires but they were nice ones… Somehow. I glanced helplessly at Alice, watching how she gauged my reaction. She looked back at me sadly and nodded her head slowly. I moved my gaze to each of the Cullens and they all acknowledged it was the truth. Alice hung her head.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You don't know how hard it's been keeping this from you." She looked up again, her eyes pleading. "I'm so, so sorry. I completely understand if you want to walk out the door right now." But she looked so dejected and sad that something inside me spoke up and I realized hey! This was Alice, my bestest friend I had ever had. Was I going to give that up, plus a home, plus a new family just because they were vampires?? No way!! I ran over to Alice my arms wide and enveloped her in a hug.

"Of course I forgive you. We're besties and nothing will ever get in the way of our friendship. I don't care what you are, or what you," I stumbled over the word, "eat. And that goes for all of you." I said the last bit to the whole family. Then I staggered to the couch and plunked myself down, swallowing the news.

"You can ask us anything you want Bella." Esme said quietly, "We'll answer any of your questions." I cleared my throat.

"Ok. Um… do you, um… do you, well you know… drink blood?" It was the vital question and I could've put better but I couldn't restrain myself from blurting it out. Carlisle sighed despondently.

"Yes Bella, we do drink blood. We have to, so we can survive." I couldn't stop a look of horror crossing my face and Carlisle responded by quickly amending his statement. "But only animal blood! We eat meat, animals the same as you do. We don't drink human blood. You have nothing to worry about." I relaxed quite visibly and continued the questions – they seemed quite feeble now after that big one and I started babbling,

"You're not allergic to garlic are you? Because I love using garlic in cooking and I'd love to make food for you sometime… But wait you wouldn't eat human food right? Oh yeah ok. Um, you don't turn into bats either do you? I'm really scared of bats and I'm not too sure how that would work out… Oh! And you wont burn when you touch a crucifix will you? I've got one round my neck you see, it was from my grandmother and I don't take it off at all, I haven't since I was 6!!" My voice rose to a hysterical level as I spewed out the words… I was way out of my depth here. And probably not making any sense at all. "Okaaaaaay!! I'm just going to go settle in you know! Bye!" I flew up the stairs, with the Cullens staring after me, their faces perfect looks of wide-eyed bewilderment.

**Please tell me what you think! I got 3 reviews in one day which is pretty good for** **me! Thanks to The Chocoholic Of Twilight - I made Bella faint just for you... Reviews please!! :)**


	10. Meet Edward Cullen

Chapter 10

**Okay guys!**

**Sorry for not updating for sooooo long – but hey, high schools busy! And also, this chappie is mainly just fluff and introducing characters etc, etc. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I paced restlessly around my room, kicking at the carpet and finally coming to rest with my palms pressed down hard on the windowsill. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply and rolled my shoulders backwards and forwards. Everything from the last few days of my life was going round and round in my head, a hurricane of confusion. I spun round, planning to go and flop dejectedly onto my bed, but something was in front of me and I tripped over it. I prepared to hit the softish floor with my eyes winced shut, but instead I was caught by something cold, hard and… definitely not carpet. I glanced up to see Edward, the most beautiful of the Cullens' by far, righting me with one side of his mouth pulled up in a strange kind of smile that was quickly replaced by a look of sympathy.

"Hello Bella." I stared up at him questioningly for a while. Then I realized I hadn't thanked him.

"Oh! Hello. Thanks for um… catching me," I half smiled at him and went over and sat on my bed. He joined me.

"We haven't really been acquainted yet," he said. I couldn't help but be a little afraid of him but I smiled nervously back.

"No, not really." He took hold of my hand.

"Well Isabella Swan. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with mock formality, his voice accentuating each syllable in a surprisingly pleasurable way. He kept his eyes on mine as he leant forward and kissed my hand lightly. I giggled.

"And you Mr. Cullen," I said in the same gracious tone. He smiled and leant back. We both sat there in silence for a minute.

"It's very strange you know," he mused, "To actually be able to talk to a human, to be friends with them. We've never been able to socialize properly, just in case something… err… went wrong." I nodded, understanding the unsaid words.

"Well I'm glad you have this experience then. I just hope it doesn't 'go wrong'." He stared at the floor.

"So." I said, trying for conversation. "What can you tell me about vampires? About yourself?"

"Well… what do you want to know?" he asked. I considered his question.

"Okay – **are** you allergic to garlic?" He shook his head smiling.

"Nope. And before you continue – we don't burn in the sunlight, sleep in coffins, aren't killed with stakes through the heart, don't turn into bats…" he marked them off on his fingers as he went. I cussed good naturedly.

"Well damn." I pouted. "What do you do then?" He grinned mischievously.

"Sorry not to meet up to your expectations," he teased, "But I'll have you know I don't have to breathe, I can't sleep, I am very strong, very fast **and…" **he paused to emphasize his final quality, "I play the piano." He waggled his eyebrows in a you-should-be-very-impressed way. I humphed.

"Well… well I… um… I can…" I grappled round my mind for something I could claim to fame, "I can… Oh! Yes,** I** can make a _mean _lasagna." I leant back, crossing my arms across my chest and nodding seriously, very pleased with myself. I was shocked by how comfortable I felt around him with the knowledge that he was a vampire and some random stranger who I really only just met.

"Oh really? Well, next time we see a lasagna, you tell me if it's better than yours or not. Agreed?" We shook on it, giggling.

We stayed in my room talking and getting to know each other for hours, until Esme called me down to say she'd cooked me dinner – lasagna. Edward and I both cracked up, laughing like loonies. The rest of his family just looked on. I have no idea how, but the mornings events were forgotten, packed in the deep, dark depths of the bottom of my mind, somehow deemed unimportant by the strange inner workings of my brain. I shrugged mentally. Did it really matter?

**Did ya like it?? Did ya? Did ya?? Reviews please! **

** kris **


	11. Run

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

Ok – no idea where this was going. Maybe I was in love. But it couldn't work out. Not with her, not with a human. But it was love! Fate!! DESTINY!! But she was human. I could hurt her… My mind churned like a cement mixer, going round and round in cycles though each little argument I had with myself. I just couldn't clear my head!! With a groan I spun round and strode purposely through the house, with every intention of running – perhaps for days on end. But there was Bella. A smile warmed my face as she approached.

"Hey." Short and sweet – just like her.

"Hey."

"You going out somewhere?" she enquired. I pursed my lips…

"Well… I was going to…" I did some quick thinking, "I was… going to ask you if you wanted to come for a run with me?" I grinned wickedly. "A fast one." She stared at me critically and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then." She spoke slowly with a slightly suspicious tone. My grin stayed fixed as we walked out of the house. She was gunna love this – or at least, I was.

**BPOV**

I stared at Edward in alarm – sure, we got to know each other pretty well yesterday… But he wanted to give me a piggy back?? I took a few minutes to grasp how I should react to this. Only one way.

"HUH??" He grinned.

"Trust me," he purred, quoting from Bananas in Pyjamas (I do **NOT** watch that show – ok??), "I'm a rat." I couldn't help but giggle and climb on. I couldn't stop the apprehension that rippled through me, though, and he chuckled beneath my shiver.

"You'll be fine," he reassured me, "Just hold on tight."

"Why? What are – ARGH!!" I squealed in shock – suddenly we were racing through the forest, leaves and ferns whipping my body. Trees flew past us, curving in dangerously as if they were molding around our bodies but we stayed unharmed. I didn't know whether to laugh out in exhilaration or bury my head in his shoulder and beg for him to stop. And, though I didn't realize it, this was the first moment that I had actually forgotten all that had happened.

Short, I know, and I haven't updated for soooo long. But I'm getting myself more organised now – so probably one chappie up per week. Thanks!


	12. Ms Emmeline Swan Writes

Okay, I know the story hasn't really been going anywhere but now it's going to

**Okay, I know the story hasn't really been going anywhere but now it's going to! Get ready for… more interesting stuff than before!**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

It was three weeks after that first run with Edward and now they became a daily part of my routine – and his. We both found it greatly stress relieving, just to be out there, so close to the fresh green colours and the sweet smelling foliage. I still hadn't gone back to school (one more week until that) so I spent most of my time pottering around the house and gardens, cooking and cleaning and lying in the sun. I'd taken to following Esme around a bit, for all of the Cullens and now enrolled in the local high school, and Carlisle was always at the hospital, working. She was a real mumsy person – incredibly fond of her children, loving to press their clothes and cook (yes, I was surprised too!) and was just so caring and kindhearted that I felt as if I were one of her own, not a cuckoo in her nest.

Now, I skipped down the stairs whistling merrily. I was wearing my favourite pair of denim overalls, that I'd long since cut off above the knees, over a plain white singlet. Being around Esme had also introduced me to gardening – which I had taken a liking to quite passionately. Now I had begun my own little veggie patch with peas, carrots, broccoli, pumpkins, tomatoes and potatoes. I pranced outside to see them. As I did so, I sung a little tune I'd learnt in kindergarten…

"Home grown tomatoes, home grown tomatoes,

What'd life be without home grown tomatoes?

There's only two things that money can't buy…"

"And that's true love and home grown tomatoes." I started and glanced up to see who had finished the song for me – Edward. I grinned as I squinted into the sun, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Heya. What's up?" I asked. He offered his hand and I pulled myself up a little unsteadily.

"Not much really – though I'd skip today." He beamed and I returned his smile. "And you got a letter." He proffered a crisp white envelope to me which I took readily. I ran my finger under the flap that sealed the edges and flipped out the white slip of paper. I scanned the letter speedily, gasping as I reached the end and reading it again, absorbing every last word. Edward looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong? Who's it from?" I swallowed and choked on the accumulation of gunk in my throat.

"I… I have a… a great aunt. She wants me to live with her – in England."

**Okay – dun, dun, DUN!! Reviews please!! **


	13. The Airport

I stared at Edward, my heart trying to jump out of my chest to reach him

**Chapter 13**

I stared at Edward, my heart trying to jump out of my chest to reach him. My lips were slightly parted, my face still a perfect image of disbelief and loss. I couldn't believe it – only a few weeks living with my best friend, an amazing family that just accepted me and Edward, the man of my wildest dreams – and it was all gone. Just… gone. Edwards face mirrored mine – the anguish clearly visible in his porcelain features. In the background I was distantly aware of planes taking off and touching down, but all that mattered was Edward. He reached out with one arm slowly.

"Be… Bella," he choked my name out in a whisper. That one word shattered the glassy silence that separated us and I threw myself into his arms. We clung to each other, holding on like life-rings.

"Edward," I whimpered, "I don't want to go." I buried my face in his neck, like a child not wanting to go to kindergarten. "I want to stay here with you." By this time I was too far gone to be embarrassed about what I was saying. Though we had a really strong friendship – really, really bonded – there was nothing more, not yet. I knew I wanted there to be… I just hoped he did as well. But I also knew that there was no way I would make a move first. I was too shy for that.

"I'll visit you as soon as I can. We'll see each other so soon it will be like you never left! I promise Bella, honey, I promise." Edwards words were meant for me as much as they were for him, but they came out brokenly.

"Flight to London, England. Please make your way to Gate 12. Flight now boarding." The electronic voice-over, that I had always excited me in the past, telling of new adventures and new sights, sent a ripple of fear through me and I clung to him tighter. He freed one hand to grasp my bag and we made our way slowly to Gate 12, the rest of the Cullens following behind us. They knew we needed time. We reached the desk where a spring cleaned lady sat. She beamed at us.

"Ticket please ma'm?" Reluctantly, I pulled a crumpled white ticket from my jeans pocket and handed it over. She took my luggage briskly and tried to usher me through the gates. I quickly spun round to hug Edward once more, but the flight was about to leave and the lady pushed me through.

"Goodbye Edward – come soon!" I cried, trying to catch a last glimpse of his face. He tried to smile at me convincingly, but his voice betrayed him, and the words startled me.

"Bye sweetie. I love you."

**Reviews thanks!**


	14. Out of Place

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I arrived at the London airport shaking with fright. After consoling myself as best I could from leaving Edward (and getting over the shock and pleasure of his words) I realised that I was going to meet my great aunt, someone who I was going to be living with for an indefinite period of time, and someone whom upon I wanted to make a good impression. I started hyperventilating. Edward would know what to do. He would charm her with his trusting words and beautiful smile, he would make everything wrong I do right, and comfort me.

"You ok there, miss?" An airport security guard stepped forward, concern marring his brow. "Are you looking for someone? Anything I can help you with?" He pulled me out of my trace. I gathered up my luggage briskly and replied.

"Yes please. I'm looking for a Mrs. Emmeline Swan – I'm Isabella Swan." His glance darted around the terminal, then he looked back at me and smiled wryly.

"Would that be her over there miss? The one with the sign…?" I followed his line of sight until I saw a large white sign that read **ISABELLA MARIE SWAN **in massive black letters. By far the biggest sign in the entire room. Blushing furiously, I mumbled that well yes, that might have just been me, thank you very much, I'll go disappear now. I slunk away meekly as the guard chuckled to himself and I began to inspect the lady with the big, white – no, the lady standing next to the butler with the big, white sign.

She was old – well, middle-aged I guess, though her wrinkled skin was varnished with a layer of blusher, and under that, several layers of foundation. The blue eye shadow clashed horribly with the rest of the colours, but she seemed not to notice, as she batted them often – luckily her eyes were always partially closed when unfortunate viewers showed their distaste. She had a crop of blondish white hair that strayed no farther than her small, crinkly ears. She wore a completely unsuitable (perhaps more for a ball) and expensive looking outfit (way too young for her age and rather bulbous figure), that consisted of a swathe of mermaid green material that was designed in such a way that it looked like it just kept on flowing. She held herself straight and tall, a reedy butler standing at her side, looking somewhat pained by his mistress's endeavors to look the part. I held in a giggle – he must be paid a lot. He caught my eye and smiled at me, so I walked over nervously, my trunk clattering behind me. The lady glanced up with a somewhat amused expression.

"Can I help you?" I stared up at her warily.

"I'm, err, well – I'm Isabella. Bella. Yeah." I stuck my hand out. She looked at it disdainfully and then continued.

"Ah. You are her then. My great-niece, Isabella…" She said it in a slightly patronizing way.

"It's Bella."

"Yes dear. Isabella, this is my butler, Wovers." She nodded at him. He smiled, took my hand and kissed it. I raised my eyebrow. Hmmm…

"Well. You'll scrub up ok I suppose." Wovers grabbed my suitcase and strode off briskly. I followed, feeling strangely like third wheel, and extremely uncomfortable.

**Ok, well, I'm just gunna take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers so far… cos this is like a turning point in the story – still more to come!...**

**Ok thanks to all you peeps… **

_evilangel3326, nogoodpen-name, FRK921, Sonneuntergang, cubann, usaprincess242, JacobHasManTitties, OneWishMakeItCount, TheChocoholicOfTwilight, EnderACullen, Bella-and-Edward-forever22, reader101, EDWARDandME, amobutterfly25, Hey-Hay13, moon-in-the-twilight,animefan0000012345, bloodredeclipse, Bree the Swallow, Screams-At-Midnight, Michelle-Lynn-9, Magica248, Momentarily Infinite, tiamat100, vampiresrule16, wingedspirit, angelpinkgal, Topaz-Sapphires _

**You guys have made this story just as much as I have! Thanks especially to… **

_evilangel3326, TheChocoholicOfTwilight Sonneuntergang, cubann_** and**_ usaprincess242. _

**These guys have reviewed heaps for me! Thanks… soo soooo much.**

**kris**


	15. Gone, Alone

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

We arrived at Emmeline's house – or mansion rather. It was huge, great and incredibly ugly. The sweeping towers were white and flowing, and everything painted in pastels – pale pink, pale blue, pale green, pale yellow, etc. As I stared up at the great structure, I felt a sudden sense of loss, and longing for the cozy house of the Cullens, which I had begun to refer to as home. Then came the sharper pain, the one that hit my heart directly for Edward. I gasped suddenly as the emotions, love for Edward, the loss of my father, the gratefulness I had for Esme and Carlisle and Alice… all swept through me, the impenetrable barrier of Edward now, impossibly, gone. I choked back my cries, and stumbled blankly into the great, white, blank house.

**EPOV**

I stared out the window – it was raining. Typical, I suppose, but today it irritated me, as if some combined forces were out to make my day as miserable as possible. Glumly, I admitted it to myself. I was sulking. Me. Edward Cullen. Sulking. Usually words like that didn't fit into the same sentence – well, at least not since Bella came. I groaned at the thought of our last words. I told her I loved her…

"Stupid," I mutter to myself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Anger abruptly inside me, I jumped up. "UGH!" Everything was so annoying!! The birds too loud, my arms to itchy, my fingernails too short and flat, the urge to jump up and down like a kid overwhelming. I had to move!! But suddenly Alice was there. Her presence was enough to calm my slight fit down… temporarily at least. She stared at me, concerned. Then frowned.

"Edward. Stop sulking." I pouted. I thought (well, hoped) no-one had noticed.

"It's not fair!" I'm whining and I know it. She grinned.

"Well, go get her then, you idiot!" I stared blankly.

"Go get her?" The thought had never even occurred to me. Hmmm. She shook her head sadly.

"Well, hurry up then!"

**Sorry, haven't updated in a while… Sorry!! Thanks for reading, please review! (p.s sorry it's really short!)**

**~ kris ~**


	16. Wovers

**EPOV – Chapter 16**

I flew across the land, the trees becoming vague blurs in my peripheral vision. I had to

reach her… Not just to see her, not just because I was missing her like I would miss my

own silent heart. But because something was wrong. Something was not right, and she

was in danger. Alice had seen something... Some man wearing a black suit who

followed the posh lady round everywhere. He was bad and dangerous. I had to get her

away. The need to have her close to me, to smell her sweet essence, to hold her so tight

to me, so that I was drowning in her very being was as overwhelming as my previous

agitation.

"Just wait, Bella my sweet." I whispered to the skies.

"I'm coming."

**BPOV **

I entered the mansion with a heavy heart. I felt hopeless, and incredibly tired. My aunt

led us through the ridiculously furnished parlor and into the living room. The grand, gold

sculpted statuettes and fire places seemed gaudy, tacky. The royal carpets were fluffy

and soft, but seemed stupid, as if anyone would care about them.

"Wovers." Emmeline spoke briskly, as if to a dog, "Fetch Isabella's belongings and take

them upstairs to her living quarters." He nodded and departed, his absence leaving a

silence that could not be comfortably filled. I scratched my arm, stretching out my

fingers nervously.

"Well?" Emmeline said abruptly. "What do you think of my house? Quite impressive, no?"

I nodded as earnestly as I could. She wasn't satisfied, so I cleared my throat and

murmured,

"It's beautiful. Real nice." I offered a weak, half smile, which sank quickly back into my

deadened features.

"Hmmm," was all the response I got. But suddenly Wovers was back, standing directly

behind me. His breath tickled the back of my neck, and tiny hairs prickled there, before I

stiffened and spun around to face him. I relaxed, when I realised it was him. He smiled.

"This way Ms Isabella." I followed his lanky figure up the stairway, glad that someone in

this house was sane. I felt good about him, he was a calming presence, maybe someone

who I could open up to in this great empty house. I felt a friendship forming, and for the

first time since I had arrived, my smile wasn't fake. Wovers voice interrupted my muse.

"Ms Isabella, your room is at the end of this corridor. I hope you will find the furnishings

please you." I giggled at his formal tone.

"You don't have to call me Ms Isabella, Wovers, you know. Just Bella." He smiled

brilliantly, replying cheerfully.

"Certainly Ms Bella." I rolled my eyes but allowed that. We reached a large door with a

huge brass knob and Wovers deposited my luggage on the ground before swinging the

door open.

"Welcome Ms Bella." I smiled back at Wovers, as I entered the room. He smiled back.

"I'm sure you will be very happy here."


	17. Attack

**Chapter 17**

With a deep sigh, I laid back on the double, four poster bed, feeling utterly ridiculous.

After an embarrassing meeting with etiquette at the dining table, I had 'retired' to my

room, and now I was sitting in a silky gold nightgown, much too posh and incredibly

scratchy to wear to bed, half-suffocating under a pile of richly embroidered eiderdowns.

I sighed. I missed Edward so much… It was like all the corners of my heart that had been

patched up a little, were ripped apart again and exposed to all the emotions he had

managed to block out for me – pain, loss, hurt. Perhaps he would come, I fantasized,

on a great white horse to rescue me like Rapunzal from her tower, and we would dash

away into the dark night… I smiled at the thought. A little knock at the door, woke me

from my reverie. I blushed automatically, calling,

"Come in!"

The door creaked open and Wovers sheepish face appeared. I grinned.

"Hey Wovers. Come in!" He sidled through the door, closing it silently behind him and

walked over to me, perching softly on the edge of my massive bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked concerned. "You must be missing your foster family."

I nodded, but added,

"I never really saw them as a foster family… They were like a real family to me. Friends.

The best of friends." My voice quavered, my lips trembling softly. Blushing a little, Wovers

edged closer to me, wrapping his lanky arm around my shoulders, his body warming

mine.

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Somewhere, in the far-off winter forests of Canada, a vampire raced through the pine

trees, fear spurring him on, faster than he had ever been before. He had to reach his love

before the man attacked. That strange, strange man…

______________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I stiffened as Wovers drew closer.

"It's all right Ms Bella. You'll be fine. You're safe here." Gradually I relaxed again. I had

a friend here.

"I'm so glad," I snuffled gratefully, "That you're here."

______________________________________________________________________________________

The figure of a man blurred through the landscape.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I leant into his shirt, my tears running freely. That was probably why I didn't notice his

reaching further round my back and angling down. And why I didn't notice, until it was

too late, Wovers grasping my wrist firmly and cuffing it to one corner of the four poster

bed. I stared up at him, confused and fearful.

"What are you doing??" I tried to squirm away, the thumping of my heart telling me that I

had to get out, that I wasn't safe. He didn't reply, but I saw a manic glint rise in his skinny

features, as he grabbed the rest of my limbs and gave them the same treatment.

"Wovers! Go away. NOW!" I tried to be loud and forceful, but my voice was high-pitched

with fright and cracked nervously. I was overwhelmed with the speed in which my

situation had changed – just a minute ago I had been weeping pitifully into his crisp

white shirt! And now…

Casually, Wovers strolled over to the door and bolted it shut. He walked back over his

hand trailing over the bed clothes, and up my body. I shuddered against him, and his

eyes lit up excitedly, misinterpreting my disgust. A boy, with a man's tools.

"I've been waiting a while for this you know." he murmured conversationally, as he

crawled onto the bed.

"You're sick!" I spat, "Get the hell out of my room!!"

"Shhh, shhh my Bella." he soothed, "You don't know what you what… what you need."

With this, he straddled my waist, the bulge in his groin firmly pressed down. My heart sped

up furiously. I couldn't believe this… This was actually happening to me. Delicately, and

incredibly slowly, he unbuttoned my blouse. Savoring each moment.

"You've got a twisted little mind, you know that," I hissed, "Get the fuck off me."

"Language, my dear," he murmured, before drawing his face to my breasts. I gasped

in fright and disgust, as my chest heaved and I began to cry with fear and panic. I

couldn't do anything, helpless, afraid.

"Edward," I moaned, "Please, help me…"


	18. Fire

**Chapter 18**

**:) Sorry for the massive cliffhanger!! Here's what happens next… Enjoy!**

"_Language, my dear," he murmured, before drawing his face to my breasts. I gasped_

_in fright and disgust, as my chest heaved and I began to cry with fear and panic. I _

_couldn't do anything, helpless, afraid. _

"_Edward," I moaned, "Please, help me…" _

Wovers slapped my face viciously, drawing his face, now twisted with hate and malice,

up to mine. Grabbing hold of my collar roughly, he snarled into my ear,

"Don't you ever mention his name again, you filthy whore!" he slapped me again, this

time causing me to cry out. "You're my bitch now." And that, it seemed, broke his

boundaries. He tore off the rest of my clothes until I was lying before him, just in my bra

and undies. He grinned and leant back so he was straddling me but sitting up; his thighs

clamped down against mine as he threw off his jacket and tie, his black waistcoat and

his cotton shirt. Heaving with desire, his chest resembled an agitated puffer fish above

me. He threw his mouth back down to my breasts, licking the flesh above my bra with

relish, his arms firmly roped behind my back. He sucked long and hand, until a large red

welt appeared and I was crying with pain and terror. His hands clutched at the back of

my bra until it came apart in his hands, and he ripped it away, like a child with an ice

cream. Wovers leered down at me for a moment before taking my breasts roughly in his

grasp, squeezing and pulling, clutching and massaging. My jaw was rigid and my hands

clenched as I waited for the inevitable, whimpering softly.

Suddenly, as if tiring of my chest, he reared up over me, yanking off his pants, and pulling

his undies down. Seeing his swollen member, ignited a much greater fear within me and

groans of terror came from my mouth with each labored breath I took. He wrenched off

my undies and, unable to hold in his anticipation, a spurt of liquid burst from the tip of his

penis. Growling fiercely, he positioned himself above my entrance, as my thighs clenched

and my groin cramped spasmodically.

Amazingly, Wovers suddenly paused. I glanced up fearfully, to see him glaring in the

direction of the door. I heard it the next time.

"WOVERS!!!!!!!!!!" My great aunt… I'd almost forgotten she was there… Wovers glowered at

me, whispering fiercely,

"We're not finished yet." He quickly dressed, calling,

"Coming, Ms Swan!" Sneaking a last menacing glance at me, he snuck out the door,

locking it behind him. Now was my time to act. With him out of the room, my body unfroze

and I twisted and turned, trying to wiggle out of the ropes, my fear spurring me on.

Miraculously, one wrist came undone, and I quickly freed the other. I lurched towards the

bedside table, grappling wildly for my phone. I punched in the numbers urgently, and

while the dial tone rang, ever so normal, ever so slowly, my fingers fiddled and fidgeted

nervously with the bindings on my feet.

"Come on Edward," I whispered anxiously, "Pick up the phone, come on."

Then suddenly someone answered.

"Bella?" The voice – Edwards voice – was laced with terror. "Bella, is that you? Are you

ok???" I nearly wept in relief.

"Edward!! Oh Edward, thank God… Oh please, you've got to help me! It's… Wovers, the

butler." I began to cry. "He… he tried…" I couldn't go on, and I heard Edward swear

violently under his breath.

"Oh God, Bella, just hold on ok?? I'm coming, Bella, don't worry. I'll be there soon,

don't worry… I'm in England now alright??" I nodded through my tears.

"I need you." My voice was weak and cracked.

"I need you too, honey, I love you so much. Just stay on the phone, just keep talking

Bella. I'm here ok?? I'm here." In the background, I heard footsteps, coming back up

the ornate, spiraling staircase.

"Edward," my voice wavered, shrill as possible in a whisper, "Edward, he's coming back

up. He's coming back!! Holy fuck, what do I do??!!" Edward swore again.

"I'm so close honey, just hold on talk to him, keep him calm, just a few more minutes. I'm

almost there with you." My body shuddered, trembling violently with fear.

"I've gotta hang up now, or he'll see you talking to me ok?? I love you. Hang in there

Bells." Then he hung up. I stared blankly at the phone, for what seemed eternity. But when

the door creaked suddenly, I flung it under the mattress, curling up into a catatonic ball on

the bed. Wovers' head appeared around the door, a wild smirk of anticipation, changing

to confusion, then anger in a matter of seconds. He crossed the room in furious strides.

"What the fuck is this?" His eyes narrowed.

"What have you done?" He advanced upon me, slowly. I sat there refusing to look at him,

my lips trembling.

"Isabella, look at me!" With that, he grasped my shoulders roughly, shaking me, twisting my

head to face him. "What have you DONE??" he slapped me again, harsher. And with that

final abuse, I snapped. All fear deserted me, replaced by a anger so fierce I was half

afraid of it. But I let the feeling consume me, like wildfire raging through a peaceful forest.

My anger surged out through me, my eyes filled with hate, disgust. He took a jerky step

back, the force of my emotion stunning him.

"I called Edward, you _freak_." Venom laced my voice, and I spat with loathing. "He's

coming, and when he finds you…" I shook my head a grin twitching my lips, mocking . I

stalked up close to him, my lips close to his ear. I could feel him tremble, as I marveled at

the strength Edward had given me.

"You're fucking_ dead_."

**Ooooh!!! Yeah I know I'm sorry, Edwards still not there but soon! Soon I promise.**

**Also, I apologize about the language if it offends anyone… I don't usually swear but**

**hey, my story wanted it. :) Hope you liked it! **

**~ kris ~**


	19. It's Ok Now

**I can't believe how long this has taken me!! I'm so so so so so sorry, and hope I haven't **

**lost any readers. Massive cliff hanger as well, I know. But my gosh, school has been like **

**hell lately and usually I like it a lot! I'll try to get the next chapter written asap, but I can't **

**make any promises. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! Sorry again.**

"_I called Edward, you freak." Venom laced my voice, and I spat with loathing. "He's _

_coming, and when he finds you…" I shook my head a grin twitching my lips, mocking . I _

_stalked up close to him, my lips close to his ear. I could feel him tremble, as I marveled at_

_the strength Edward had given me. _

"_You're fucking _dead_."_

I breathed into his ear for one, infinite second before whirling around, my hair whipping

cruelly at his cheeks, turning them a mottled red.

"To think!" I barked. My voice staccato. " You had the nerve." My arms darted around,

flinging things into my bad. "You'll pay for this, I swear you will." He still hadn't moved. I

laughed scornfully.

"Little scared now? See how you like it." I cocked my ear. "Listen." A screeching of tires.

Thudding feet, so fast they resounded like the thrum of a hummingbird. Before Wovers

could blink, Edward was standing beside him, in all his glory. His lips were pulled back in a

vicious snarl, a harsh growl rippling from his throat. The tendons on his arms were taught

as guitar strings, tightened to breaking point and his nostrils flared like a crazed animal.

But he was in perfect control.

"Good evening," was all he had to whisper before Wovers crumpled.

"Please!!" he cried, horrified, "Oh please, I swear I didn't do it!! It was an accident I

swear!" Edward glanced up at me – one look at the expression on my face gave the

truth – and then back down at the pitiful human being in front of him.

"You do not deserve," he spat, "The life of a vampire." And I knew what that meant to

him. Vampirism equaled the extermination of the soul to Edward, I had grasped that by

now. But Wovers was worse than that – lowest of the lowly.

"So that's why," Edward continued sweetly, "I will just kill you now." And with that last

ultimatum, he grasped the weedy butler by the neck and throttled until his life was gone.

He threw the corpse away with disgust, wringing his hands out, as if tainted.

"Oh Bella." He reached out to me. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have been

here sooner… I knew something was wrong!! Ugh, oh sweet Bella please – " I cut him off,

placing my lips on his. My mind had casually numbed the brutal murder I had just seen,

instead concentrating all my thoughts onto the distraught and yet beautiful man in front

of me. His eyes burned with tragedy and regret, and his hands were taught with anger

and frustration.

"It's ok now," I murmured half to myself, my lips inches from his cheek. My hands were

stroking his wind swept hair, soothing the both of us equally and his head leant lightly

against my breast, as he calmed himself, listening to my heart beat. "I'm ok. It's ok."


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Fifty years on.

Sun filters lightly through the trees and flutters down to rest upon a pale cheek. The

eyes are closed, but lightly so, and the brown locks of hair tousled from the autumn

breeze. The lips curve up delicately in a gentle, peaceful smile.

"Bella!" The name is whispered, but peals within the sensitive ears of those nearby.

The eyes whip open.

Amber, golden eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

**Wow… it's finally come to an end. This was my first ever story :( and now it's **

**finally come to an end! Well, that's it I suppose. Except if you're an Inkheart or **

**Maximum Ride reader, then please check out my other stories. There's one more **

**Twilight one as well. Thanks for sticking with me, hope you liked the story!!**

**~ kris ~**


	21. Authors Note

**Hey guys, me again. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and support!! I've had a **

**couple of requests to write a sequel, which I'd love to. But I'm just wondering how **

**many of you guys would be interested, so please just quickly review and type yes or **

**no for a sequel. That'd be great, thanks!**

**~ kris ~**


	22. 2nd Authors Note

**Hey everyone,**

**Well, firstly thanks for reviewing with your answers!! It's nice to know people are **

**still with me :D. I've decided I will write a sequel… It might not be for a while – **

**perhaps a month or something – but when it starts happening, I'll post a chapter**

**on the end of this story to let you know, if you want to read it. Thanks again to **

**everyone, a little review equals a lot of love!**

**~ kris ~**

**p.s If you have any ideas or suggestions, just review or private message me, thanks. **


End file.
